


Jealousy!! Oh no!!

by Silverskye13



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: April Fools' Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 20:59:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14173284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverskye13/pseuds/Silverskye13
Summary: WUZ GIVE PROMPT ON TUMBLRZ 4 WUT IF GRILLBY JEALOUS OF CAMPFIREWUZ GOOD PROMPT DID GOOD WRITE.PLZ ENJOY WRITE!I DREW PICTURES 4 U 2!PLZ ENJOY PICS! WURKED REAL HARD ON THEM!THANK FOR READING YAYAYAY!!





	Jealousy!! Oh no!!

GRILLBY? JEALOUS OV CAMPFIRE? DAT’S ABSURD! SURE THEY CAN KEEP HIS FRENZ WARM, BUT THEY CAN’T FINKZ! OR TALK! OR OFFR COMFORTIN WERDZ! OR COOK SUPPR!

WELL… K SO TECHNICALLY CAMPFIRE CAN COOK. BUT ONLY CUZ SOMEONE HAS 2 PUT IN DA WERK 2 SET TEH POT ON TEH FIRE! DAT’S DEFINITELY NOTHIN 2 BE JEALOUS OV. HONESTLY.

STILL HE… CAN’T RLY HALP IT WHEN HE SEEZ HIS FRENZ HUDDLD AROUND TEH CAMPFIRE ON COLD EVENIN, TALKIN HAPPILY, HANZ OUTSTRETCHD 2 WARM. DROWSY AN COMFORTABLE WHILE HE WERKZ CUZ HONESTLY HE’S TEH ONLY WAN STILL COMFORTABLE DOIN THINGS WHEN THAR’S CHILL WIND BLOWIN. HE HAS HIS OWN HEAT SOURCE AFTR ALL.

HE’S PROBABLY JUS JEALOUS DAT EVRYONE ELSE GIT’S 2 REST WHILE HE’S STILL RUNNIN ERRANDZ.

HIS FRENZ STILL LOOK COLD.

HE’S DEFINITELY NOT JEALOUS. AN DEFINITELY NOT UPSET DAT TEH FIRE ISN’T DOIN GUD ENOUGH JOB 2 KEEP THEM WARM.

HE’S DEFINITELY NOT HUGGIN SUM BLANKETS JUS 2 MAK THEM WARMR. WARM TIL TEH AIR SEEMS 2 WARP JUS BIT AROUND TEH HEAT THEY’RE GIVIN OFF. AN HE DEFINITELY DOESN’T GIV SATISFID SPARK WHEN HE DRAPEZ THEM AROUND HIS FRENZ’ SHOULDERS AN THEY THANK HIM WARMLY 4 IT.

HE DEFINITELY DOESN’T BURN WARMR JUS 2 PROOV HE’S BETTR THAN SHITTY CAMPFIRE.

HONESTLY DAT WUD JUS BE PETTY. AN GRILLBY ISN’T PETTY.

HE’S JUS GUD FREND

**Author's Note:**

> ehehehe happy april fools day guys


End file.
